


Don't Wanna Close My Eyes, Don't Wanna Fall Asleep

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen, Protectiveness, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets drunk; Sam and Dean rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Close My Eyes, Don't Wanna Fall Asleep

"Grab his feet," directed Dean as he stuck his arms under Castiel's underarms. Sam shook his head in amused annoyance as he lifted the passed-out-drunk angel up off the abandoned bar's floor. Together they carried him through the door, mumbling apologizes to the bar owner, who was waiting outside, cell phone in hand, just waiting for the excuse to call the cops.  
  
"We'll take him home; sorry for the bother," Sam said, flushing with both exertion and mild embarrassment.  
  
"Just get him outta here and tell him, he ain't coming back!"  
  
"Sure, sure, buddy. Not like we'd come back to this dive anyway," grumbled Dean as he hoisted the angel into the car.  
  
They climbed in the front, simultaneously rolling down the windows. It smelled like a brewery.  
  
Dean's face was stiff; just because it was the end of the world ( _again_ ), angel-boy here had no reason to get depressed and drunk. Couldn't he, at least, get drunk like a normal person? Demanding everything in the bar and scaring the other patrons with surly stares was way too much. Didn't he trust them enough to know they'd do everything to save the day or die trying?  
  
Dean's internal complaining was interrupted by Sam messing with the radio. "Dude, you know the rule," reminded Dean in an easy tone.  
  
"I'm just trying to find something to soothe the savage beast." Sam gestured to the back seat.  
  
Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror; Castiel was curled up, face scrunched in sorrow or pain, he couldn't tell. Softening, Dean nodded as Sam found Aerosmith's "Don't Want to Miss a Thing" - a good enough compromise. The slow rhythm softly filled the car, relaxing them all.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS YOUR LIFE'S PURPOSE?: "Drunken Lullabies" - Flogging Molly


End file.
